Dying Flame
by Wintergray96
Summary: Ludo and Hekapoo have to fight and survive earths wilderness, after Hekapoo accidentally destroys her dimensional scissors. The two opposites must find a way to get along and get back to Mewni. A cure must also be found for hekapoo's diminishing flame before time runs out and it's too late for her. Slow burn HekapooxLudo.
1. Chapter 1

**Dying Flame**

 **Hekapoo And Ludo are officially my spirit animals thus far in the SVTFOE series. I honestly don't know why I'm compelled to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The forces of Evil or its epic characters. Rating may change as I see fit.**

 **Chapter one**

Ludo ended up all by himself once again for the thousandth time that week. He was foolish enough to follow Star and Marco on they're camping trip to California. Things went from bad to worse when Ludo and his henchmen were discovered digging through belongings and backpacks in Stars tent looking for the wand.

Star however was prepared for the intrusion ahead of time, creating a large portal with her dimensional scissors sending all of Ludo's henchmen back to Mewni. In all of the commotion, the bossy Avarian hit his head on a rock knocking himself out in the process. Star and Marco were quick to pack up their belongings fleeing the scene without a second glance or thought of the unconscious Avarian.

OoO

When Ludo finally woke up four hours later he felt like a caravan of party buses ran him over. Groaning the Avarian mustered up the strength to sit up properly, blinking his golden eyes repetitively. He felt very uncomfortable with the amount of sweat that coated his small body. Hissing to himself he forced his body to move pulling off his robes and skull helmet. The Avarians head started spinning and his stomach lurching in rapid discomfort after just barely moving around. He suffered from the small concussion. It still didn't do much good as the humidity and dryness of the night made the situation worse.

Hissing Ludo propped himself heavily against a tree pushed down the urge to cough up bile that threatened to escape his throat. Ludo gasped in surprise while the past events came back to him. He seethed in anger officially broken, bitter, and all by himself.

Ludo's dream of ruling the universe and having a big boy body was so far from his reach. Even having henchmen to do the work for him wasn't adding up to any results or progress. He couldn't understand why he always seemed to fail at taking Stars wand. He finally felt like giving up and being alone once he went back to Mewni.

The Avarian felt very helpless in his current situation. Ludo was vulnerable and exposed in such an unfamiliar environment. Earths wilderness was completely desolate and silent compared to the lands of Mewni. There was nothing but trees, brush, large rocks, and rough terrain that littered the land. He was like an ant trying to find its way back to it's colonie.

Ludo sat there for a minute letting his stomach settle before wrapping his natty robes around his waist exposing his bony feathered chest. He was built small and awkward compared to the rest of his siblings. Ludo hated what he looked like but he would never tell anyone of such a pitiful opinion. His pride would most definitely win out every time.

Pulling out of his musings, the Avarian put his skull helmet back on his head despite the hot weather. The helmet was his prized possession and he wouldn't live a day without it.

Picking himself up Ludo did the only thing he could do in such a unfortunate situation and wandered through the woods aimlessly trying to find somewhere stable enough to house him for the night. He was desperately trying not to break down in the process.

The Avarian felt like he was walking in circles, everything looked exactly the same. Ludo walked hopelessly for what felt like hours until he finally decided to stop walking after he reached a large pine tree near what looked like a stream running through a clearing of bushes and poison ivy. Ludo automatically made up his mind deciding to stay in the area to make a camp. The tree was a source of shade for the morning and water from the stream would keep him hydrated for awhile. The only problem he had to worry about was food. There was a chance Ludo would not see a rescue party in a few days time. The Avarian at least wanted to have some comfort and natural resources while he waited.

Ludo knew what he was doing. He wasn't as stupid and idiotic as everyone thought of him. The Avarian did have some intelligence that was used on occasion when his ego was pushed aside. Being the runt of the nestlings brought Ludo wisdom and leadership despite his size. He quickly learn how to survive and out smart his relatives and all 50 of his unruly siblings. Ludo hated most of them anyways, including his parents especially. The only exception was his younger brother Dennis who held a soft spot in Ludo's blackened heart for some odd reason.

The Avarian wasted no time running over to the stream. His throat was very dry and he needed water. Falling on his hands and knees like a cow, Ludo greedily drank in the cold liquid with his small beak. He really didn't care if his robes got wet in that moment. When Ludo finished drinking he yawned tiredly. Growling the Avarian forced himself to climb up the pine tree he eyed when he first found the area. Ludo kept climbing until he found a large sturdy branch a few feet away from the ground. Ludo painfully laid himself down trying to get as comfortably as he could. Yawning again Ludo finally shut his blood shot eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

OoO

Around three in the morning something bizarre happened. While Ludo was sound asleep a random dimensional portal opened up above him. The bright lights flashed still not waking him up. A heavy individual covered in a black cloak landed on top of Ludo's sleeping form. Her heeled boots dug into Ludo's head and her claws dug into his skinny legs breaking her fall.

Ludo instantly felt the sharp pain of the boot heels and the heavy body of the early morning intruder. Growling and screaming in terror he started to thrash around thinking they were going to kill him. The intruder hissed in displeasure trying to get off of the Avarian.

Ludo thought fast wanting to know who or what was after him. Using the little strength he had, he grabbed the intruder flipping them over so he was on top pining their hands down above their head with his wings. His beak grind wickedly realizing it was a female creature by the softness of the fur and the fight she was giving.

"Who are you? Why are you following me? I know you're from Mewni I can smell it." Ludo whispered against the hood of the cloak making the intruder hiss in protest still not speaking a word. He smirked finding the females fight to be a challenge compared to his past opponents.

She was a lot larger then him but his strength was stronger then hers. He was still pining her to the ground despite his miserable state. The intruder started to panic thrashing around trying to break Ludo's grip. After a few seconds of struggling the hood of the cloak fell off reviling a flustered Hekapoo.

"You! Your the scissor enforcer! I demand that you take me back to Mewni at once!" Ludo demanded with a desperate shout. He remembered Hekapoo eighteen years ago. When Ludo was a hatchling he tried to steal a pair of Hekapoo's dimensional scissors. Once he was caught Hekapoo burned him in the butt and sent him back to Mewni. Ludo never forgot or forgave her.

"I would if you got off of me birdbrain! This is a little to intimate of a position for me." Hekapoo smirked as Ludo let go of her instantly pushing himself backwards in disgust. He pulled his robes off putting them on properly in embarrassment.

"Why is everyone from the house of Avarius so touchy? It's so lame." Hekapoo teased getting up and brushing herself off.

"How dare you talk about my family that way! I will rule the universe one day and you will be nothing but a speck of dust alone with the rest of them!" Ludo snapped bitterly.

" ya ya.. Can it birdbrain.. Your lucky I'm in a good mood today." Hekapoo rolled her orange orbs. Snapping her fingers a flame appeared summoning her red dimensional scissors.

"Why did you end up in this horrid dimension to begin with?"Ludo questioned. It was odd to find a member of the magical commission in such a lesser dimension.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Hekapoo shot back with pride.

"Because I just want to know." Ludo admitted with no problems.

"Fine just to shut you up. I was going to my private dimension to you know? Think about things.. But for some odd reason My scissors brought me to earth ." Hekapoo said with confusion. She didn't understand why her scissors brought her there of all places. All she remembered was cutting open a portal when her flame grew cold and she was instantly sucked in and spit out.

"Well now that's over with.. Birdbrain I'll take you back to Mewni and I'll be on my way."

"Stop calling me birdbrain!"Ludo squawked with irritation.

Hekapoo shrugged deciding to keep Ludo's nickname. She started cutting the scissors gracefully through the air like she always did, when something horrible and unexpected happened. The scissor enforcer felt her body grow cold. The flame on Hekapoo's head started to flicker rapidly. The portal that was being created exploded up in blue flames along with the dimensional scissors. They disintegrated to dust in the scissor wielders hands.

Hekapoo and Ludo both fell off the tree by the massive explosion landing in the poison ivy. Shocked Hekapoo started to hyperventilate in terror realizing what just happened. Ludo on the other hand was angry at Hekapoo. The Avarian was quick to blame her for all his troubles.

"Hacka Jack or what ever your name is! You're scissors were useless and now we're stuck out here because of you! Your just useless in general! It's all your fault! I want to go back to Mewni! I need to eat, sleep, and rule the universe!" Ludo screamed up at Hekapoo. The Avarians wings were crossed and his blood shot golden eyes bore into Hekapoo's harsh orange ones holding hatred and something else unreadable.

"Ludo just shut your trap already! Damn bird brain! I don't need your bull shit right now! I'm trying to figure out why this is happening to me in the first place! I destroyed my own dimensional scissors! This can be the end of all dimensional portals as we know it!" Hekapoo screeched rubbing soothing circles on her forehead with her finger tips trying to calm down. However she quickly came to regret the decision of touching her face as her whole body was becoming puffy and itchy from the poison ivy.

"I don't care about the dimensional portals! You are useless! For being apart of the magical high commission, your not strong like the legends say!your not legendary! Your pathetic and weak! I was able to pin you down!" Ludo spat with a smugness. His bodily state was no better, his face was puffing up by the second.

"Out of all the damn creatures I had to be stuck with out here it just had to be a lame monster! Your so daft it's ridiculous!" Hekapoo screamed back turning red in the face in embarrassment. She crouched down to Ludo's level mockingly with fangs bared in a aggressive manner. Hostility was running through the scissor enforcers mind after Ludo had the nerve to call her weak. she would not let him break her. Secretly hekapoo's feelings were being ripped apart.

There was an intense silence as Ludo was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe she just called him a lame monster. He was beginning to see why the scissor enforcer was so menacing to all dimensional creatures. Only the toughest of the tough earned them. Ludo's father was the only one who was able too in his whole family.

Hekapoo started to speak again, this time her leadership qualities were shining through at prefect timing. "You know what ? Fine. Go wander this crappy dimension all you want but I'm determined to find out why this is happening and a way back to my dimension." Hekapoo huffed scratching at her arms marching away. Ludo quickly sucked down his pride and followed behind without uttering a single word. The scissor enforcer was his only ticket out of the hell hole called earth.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dying Flame**

 **I had a very long week. I'm tired just like Hekapoo is in this story haha. Enough about me, wonderful readers enjoy this chapter and thank you all so much for likes, favorites, and comments. Happy reading and wish me luck in my studies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The forces of Evil. Rating may change as I see fit.**

 **Chapter Two**

Hekapoo lead the way silently with Ludo trailing closely behind. The ground was becoming more rough with fallen trees, big rocks, and spiky weeds that cut into feet. It was still very dark out making the two careful as they watched their steps. Hekapoo and Ludo were still remaining very silent and deep in thought.

Hekapoo was at a loss of words trying to calm down. Nothing that bad had ever happened to the scissor enforcer before. She still couldn't believe that her prized dimensional scissors literally blew up along with the portal. They just exploded into dust. Hekapoo wondered if what happened effected all the other scissor users or dimensions. She really hoped that wasn't the case because Glossaryck was the only one who could fix it. Her creator would definitely know what was going on.

Ludo on the other hand, finally calmed down enough after his argument with Avarian thought about the past events trying to piece together what had happened. He felt good about not being completely alone but he wasn't happy being stuck with a High Magical Commission member. Ludo still didn't trust Hekapoo, he was afraid of being encased in crystal for stealing and using his fathers dimensional scissors, along with other lawbreaking acts.

Ludo was very curious in finding out what was wrong with Hekapoo. The Avarian found her circumstances scary and unnatural to say the least. He kept replaying Hekapoo's internal flame dimming before the portal and scissors exploded in his mind. The Avarian was beginning to wonder if Hekapoo's health and wellbeing had anything to do with it. The flame was always burning brightly within a few times the Avarian saw her. It never dimmed or diminished.

Ludo pondered if it was possible for the scissor enforcer to use too much magic. Or maybe she did something wrong in the process of opening the portal. Ludo had a lot of questions that were probably going to stay unanswered at the rate he was going. The Avarian was playing and dancing all over Hekapoo's nerves putting him on her bad side.

OoO

Within an hour of walking Hekapoo decided to finally break the silence and talk to Ludo. The silent treatment was really getting to the scissor enforcer. Along with a fatigue and dizziness that hit her like a fraught train. Hekapoo still forced herself to walk and speak taking her mind off of the sick feeling.

"Okay now that you're on board we need to find a suitable place to crash for the night."Hekapoo stated bluntly while she walked. The scissor enforcer was becoming really tired and cranky. She didn't know how long it would take to find a worthy shelter. If worse came to worse they would have to settle for a cave and kick out what ever creature that was lurking inside.

"That tree over there was just dandy until you showed up." Ludo complained. He already wanted to start a fight to prove Hekapoo wrong. Ludo was taught as a hatchling to hide up in trees. It was the only way to protect himself against other monsters. It served the Avarian and his siblings well for years. He wasn't willing to compromise and change his ways of thinking.

"Oh quit being lame. Leaving that dangerous area is the best choice. Trust me on this. I've had years of experience in different dimensions." Hekapoo said while the two continued walking through the forest.

It was true, Hekapoo was an adventurer during her spare time out side of the Magical High Commission. She fought to survive in many different types of environments and dangerous situations. Sometimes her trips were days, weeks, months, and years depending on the dimensional time frame. The scissor enforcer had many great tales to tell but she kept them mostly to herself unless someone was curious and brave enough to ask.

"Why do we need to find another place to stay for the night anyways? Were going to get more lost in this labyrinth and it's going to be all your fault." Ludo said with irritation. He didn't understand why Hekapoo was so picky and "demanding". He felt like a duckling following its mother into a piranha infested river.

"Come on birdbrain. Think with your head stupid. The trees are out in the open. That makes you more prone to becoming a tasty treat to a bear, mountain lion, or whatever. Use your twisted imagination. We need to find a campground or something close to a better shelter."The scissor enforcer countered. She was too tired to fight with the stubborn Avarian anymore.

"That would just give it time to find us, corner us, and eat us! No it wouldn't!"Ludo hissed. He had no idea of how brainless earth animals truly were. The Avarian thought they were smart and carnivorous beasts just like the monsters who occupied the dark forests of Mewni.

"My idea is still better and safer. These animals are far different compared to creatures on Mewni."Hekapoo chuckled knowing exactly where Ludo was going with the conversation. She deciding to play Ludo's game of who was right.

"Noooo!"

"Yes."

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Yes."

"Noooooo!"

"Yesss."

"Nononooooooo!" Ludo started to stomp his feet in protest.

"Yes. You know birdbrain, I can go at this all night long." Hekapoo shrugged.

"Aghhhhhh! I hate you! And stop calling me birdbrain!" Ludo seethed giving up. Hekapoo's wise and teasing demeanor was getting on the Avarians last nerves. He didn't understand what was compelling him to stay with her in the first place. Ludo could have walked away at any given time but he chose not to. Wether it was because she was the way back to Mewni or something else deeper, he wasn't entirely sure. One thing was for certain, Ludo wasn't used to someone else who was able to fight back verbally and win. The Avarian Prince of darkness was equally matched for once and he really didn't like it.

"Nhhh we will keep you're nickname birdbrain because it suits the lame stuff that comes out of your mouth and horrible ideas. And go ahead and hate me all you want because I love attention." Hekapoo chuckled.

"Quit calling me that! You are crossing the line Scissor enforcer! You're going to regret this once I get ahold of the wand!" Ludo blabbered on with all seriousness. He wanted to enslave the scissor enforcer along with the rest of the Magical High Commission.

"Whatever floats your boat birdbrain .. Good luck getting through Butterflies human Marco Diaz. He received dimensional scissors recently fair and square may I add." Hekapoo cooed smirking like an idiot. The scissor enforcer kinda had a thing for Marco that would never get anywhere. He was everything she wanted in a mate, attractive, witty, and smart. But in all reality he only had eyes for Star.

"Wait!? What?! That's not fair! I had to use other monsters scissors while he just waltzed right into your dimension receiving them!" Ludo seethed.

"Hopefully we find somewhere soon. I really need to bathe before the rashes get unmanageable. So do you." Hekapoo said while gesturing at herself and pointing a claw at Ludo. The skin on Hekapoo had become irritated with red blotches underneath the mass of white fur and the yellow ball gown. Ludo didn't fair so well either with red bumps sticking out of his feathers on his face making him look absolutely horrible.

"I don't need a bath! Monsters don't take baths because we're supposed to be smelly and ugly. I haven't bathed in months" Ludo smirked with his teeth knowing what kind of reaction the scissor enforcer was going to have. The Avarian took great pride in his filthy appearance. His parents taught him to be nasty on the inside and out in order to be a perfect monster Prince. So far he was fitting the description despite his height.

"Eww that's disgusting and extremely lame. How do you live like that? The ivy rash is going to get worse if you don't wash up." Hekapoo grunted cringing her nose in disgust. She was already planning on using the "time out corner" on Ludo once they found a place to settle down. Hekapoo was always threatening Rhombulus with the "time out" card when ever he acted up during commission meetings. The Avarian was thoughtless, needy, and pathetically childish. He was no different, showing to have very similar characteristics and mannerisms just like the big man baby did.

"I don't care about the rash. It's going to make me perfect and uglier then my idiotic siblings."Ludo said. He wanted to become absolutely hideous in order to become more respected then his father amongst relatives and other monsters of higher class. Representing the Avarian monsters was his calling and he wasn't willing to give it up for a member of the commission whom had a legendary high and mighty attitude.

"No it's going to get infected, you're skin and feathers are going to peel off. You need a bath. Quit being stubborn. I'm trying to keep you alive idiot." Hekapoo complained. She was starting to grow concerned and repulsed of Ludo's odd ideas. Cleanliness was important to her and yet she kept a scary appearance as a dimensional monster. The scissor enforcer was a fine mixture of beautiful, well groomed, deadly, and scary. She didn't have to be filthy in order to make a point.

"I'm still not going to listen to you Heka Whatever the rest of your name is! Your not my mom! Stop trying to tell me what to do!" Ludo turned around shouting in Hekapoo's face with his fowl smelling breathe that reeked of rotten meat.

"Fine! Mess your self up and die early! I'm trying to help you Ludo! But you're not letting me! You're so egotistical it's freakin annoying! No wonder why nobody likes you! You are a monster!" Hekapoo roared in fury. In her anger Hekapoo's body used the last of her dying magic catching Ludo's head on fire.

"Fire !fire! Hot! Hot!" Ludo started yelling. He fell on the ground rolling his head on the dirt until the fire burned out.

"Oh my.. I'm sorry.." Hekapoo started to weakly say. The scissor enforcers attitude was quickly becoming weaker due to her mental and physical state. Using the last of her powers had taken a negative toll on the scissor enforcer.

"You burned the feathers off my head!" Ludo seethed catching up to Hekapoo. He was furious after she burned off all the feathers making the nasty ring on top of his head.

"Ludo..I-I I'm not feeling so good.." Hekapoo whispered slowing her pace. She was starting to feel nauseous and disoriented. As if she was getting sick when she never did once in her life time. It was a feeling the scissor enforcer never had experienced before. It was a cold feverish feeling Hekapoo had felt when the portal exploded. This time it was coming back again with a vengeance. Hekapoo's face was becoming paler and her eyes were growing a dim shade of orange. The flame on top of her head was flicking as smoke came out of it. Slowing down the scissor enforcer was walking like a drunk person would have. After a minute Hekapoo finally lost her balance wordlessly falling on a log face first.

"Scissor enforcer!?" Ludo cried in panic getting on his hands and knees next to her unconscious form. His bad mood was quickly replaced with fear and concern.

 **Hopefully Hekapoo will be okay.**

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dying Flame**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Sorry if this chapter came out late had a very busy week with events and studying. Well I'm also Gaining attention from my crush. Truthfully I hope something happens lol. Wish me luck...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The forces of Evil. Rating may change as I see fit.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Uhhh crap.. What do I do..what do I do...Uhhh Scissor Enforcer please wake up!" Ludo shouted. He had no knowledge of first aid or CPR of any kind. Even his dreams of becoming a life guard were failing him. The Avarian didn't know what was going on with the passed out Hekapoo. For once in his life Ludo was actually worried sick about someone other then himself and his little brother Dennis.

Such situations never seemed to arise as most monsters brushed off scratches or ignored any form of physical problems. They lived life with lack of compassion and reasonable thought. Ludo was no exception to the monster rule. His family lived that way, never seeming to care if any of its members got hurt or sick.

Ludo however was in a completely different situation with Hekapoo. He was still kneeling next to the scissor enforcer trying to make sure she was still alive without wasting too much time.

The scissor enforcer was out cold laying lifelessly face down in the dirt. The flame on top of her head was still flickering with smoke coming off of it occasionally as if it would blow out. Ludo's golden orbs grew huge in realization that the flame did have something to do with Hekapoo's condition. He had no idea of what catastrophe would befall the dimensions if it were to blow out completely. But something in his gut told him it wasn't good and to keep a close eye on it.

Mustering up all his strength, Ludo grabbed Hekapoo's shoulder and waist flipping her over swiftly. In the process Hekapoo's ball gown skirt lifted up rivaling her puffy white bloomers that went above the ankles. Panicking Ludo noticed what was happening while still holding on to Hekapoo. His feathers on his cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment at the view of Hekapoo's conservative undergarments.

Ignoring that, Ludo continued to examine Hekapoo for anything out of the ordinary. Other than her flame flickering and the smoke, there was not a single problem. Not even a single scratch or cut was found besides the red poison ivy rash. Hekapoo was also breathing properly with the faint rise and fall of her chest. Ludo relaxed some smiling sheepishly once he deemed Hekapoo very much alive.

The Avarian moved on for a moment remembering that he still had to find a form of shelter to stay in. Taking in his surroundings, Ludo spotted a small abandoned hunters shack fifteen feet away. It was small with lack of personal space. He knew Hekapoo wouldn't protest despite the size. It was better than no shelter at all. It was a wooden building with four walls, a door, and a tarp covering for a roof.

Huffing out loud Ludo grabbed onto Hekapoo's ankles dragging her slowly towards the hunting shack. Her body was heavy making it harder for Ludo to drag her properly in his condition. It felt like eons until he finally reached the entry way. He put her legs down for a moment opening the door and dragging Hekapoo's body in the rest of the way.

The shack was completely empty except for a quilt, pillow, twin mattress, and a large dark green camouflage jacket. Ludo was to tired at this point and closed the door. The Avarian pushed Hekapoo up on the mattress without even covering her or putting her head under the pillow properly. He crawled over to a random corner curling up into the fetal position and went to sleep without a single care in the world.

OoO

At the same time Hekapoo's progress was being monitored and evaluated by the Magical High Commission. The commissioners watched everything from the moment Hekapoo landed on earth and forward. Glossaryck, Queen butterfly, Rhombulus, Lekmet, and Omnitraxus Prime were all in the meeting room. They all watched everything going on with a special "all seeing" crystal ball Omnitraxus Prime kindly supplied.

"So much for a knight in shining armor.." Queen butterfly frowned watching Ludo's lack of love with a saddened heart.

"He's a Mewnian monster what do you expect? Hugs and kisses? This is forced." Omnitraxus Prime said.

"Hmm looks like Hekapoo's flame finally choose it's mate.. This is going to be a very long five months.." Glossaryck muttered pacing around the crystal ball. He was very unsure and weary of such a choice the flame made. Out of all the creatures the flame just had to choose a monster.

Glossaryck officially regretted creating Hekapoo with Mewberty in the first place. But the higher ups forced him to, along with the other members of the Commission. Unlike the rest of its members, Glossaryck thought fast making Hekapoo's Mewberty delay until she reached 1600 years of age. But now that the scissor enforcer was of age, the repercussions didn't look very good.

The scissor enforcer had no choice in the matter of romance. The internal flame was to choose a perfect match in a mate. In the process of her Mewberty, Hekapoo's dimensional wielding and magic would go dormant until she officially accepted her mate mentally and emotionally.

"Ehhhh Glossaryck...I understand that you created her Mewberty differently then the rest of us... But this is just getting ridiculous...Five earth months of physically dying for him? Her soon to be lover is a down right weirdo..."Omnitraxus Prime chuckled watching everything play out with some concern and curiousity. He found the two a very odd pairing. Hekapoo was good natured, wise, and full of attitude. While Ludo was ignorant, evil, and selfish. The opposites would be each other's throats and possibly kill each other in the process. Hekapoo would of course get the shorter end of the stick by the flames diminishing spells from her distaste and spite towards Ludo.

"Hekapoo! Why?! Why did you pick a children?!" Rhombulus whaled on the floor pounding his fists and kicking his legs. The man baby had a mother to child relationship with the scissor enforcer. He couldn't stand Ludo taking his Hekapoo away from him and the commission.

"Mehhhhhh mehhh mehhh mmmmhghhh."( Rhombulus please stop this nonsense. Hekapoo will be fine.) Lekmet tried to reassure the man baby with a tenderness. He really hated watching his care taker have a meltdown in front of the other High Commission members.

"Omnitraxus Prime is right. Can we at least help Hekapoo and let her know what's going on? She has no idea of what is to come. Especially if IT doesn't happen in time... Uh I don't want to think about it..." Queen butterfly muttered. She was deeply worried for the scissor enforcer. She couldn't imagine the high commission without Hekapoo.

"No. I don't know how many times I have to tell you people that. We cannot interfere with the love magic of the internal flame. That would just speed up the process and kill her faster. The only thing we can do is sit and watch." Glossaryck growled. He hated being questioned by his comrades. The all knowing being was not pleased in the slightest of the flames choice.

"Mhhhhhhhhh mehhh mhhhhhh meeeehhhh meehhhhghhh." (What will happen if she ignores her feelings and carries on like this) Lekmet asked.

"Hekapoo and Ludo's souls will have to create a emotional and spiritual bond in order to restore dimensional travel. The day Hekapoo accepts Ludo and falls in love with him and viscera under the eclipse in December is the day her Mewberty will be completed and the diminishing flame will stop killing her." Glossaryck stated bluntly with no feeling. Deep inside it was killing him watching his creation suffer so at the hands of his judgment.

"You're a monster! I should case you in crystal right now! Heka doesn't deserve such a life with that childish children!" Rhombulus yelled picking up a table and slamming it into a wall.

"Rhombulus. Calm down. No need to get antsy. Killing Glossaryck won't do us any good, just trust me. Just remember that Hekapoo is a tough little lady. I'm sure she'll learn to love that village idiot and maybe keep him out of trouble." Omnitraxus Prime said while patting the man baby on the back. It was true Hekapoo had a motherly stern side that no one opposed of.

"Glossaryck .. What do you suppose we do with the dimensional scissors and portals not working? Everyone is going to get stuck in the dimensions they are currently in. We all need to go back to our own respectable dimensions. I have a kingdom to run after all." Queen Butterfly pointed out. She didn't know what would happen while she was away. River was her main concern. He couldn't run a whole kingdom for five months with his lack of proper mannerisms and speech. His rule without Queen Butterflies counsel would create a disaster. Star was also a consideration as she was stuck on earth without any form of dimensional travel.

"No need to worry. I have the power to manipulate dimensional portals. I'll be able to send you all back and summon you here despite Hekapoo's dimensional shutdown. You guys are all good and dandy."Glossaryck waved Queen Butterflies worries off.

"So are we going to keep an eye on Hekapoo all day? Or how is this going to work exactly?" Omnitraxus Prime asked.

"Well... Each commissioner member will have a shift. It's a better method to keeping track of Hekapoo's progress."Glossaryck suggested.

"What do we do if they start sucking face? I don't want to see Heka kissing a children! Yuck!" Rhombulus whined. He was still very immature despite his immortality. The man babies brain never developed properly even after his own Mewberty.

" That's when you look away and give them privacy. Unless you want to see." Glossaryck teased with a mocking smirk. He loved making Rhombulus uncomfortable and violently explosive. Glossaryck always achieved this goal every meeting as a form of amusement.

"Why you little.." Rhombulus muttered getting ready to encase Glossaryck in crystal.

"Glossaryck! Rhombulus! That's enough! It's horrible that I have to do Hekapoo's job already just because you two can't get along! All of the dimensions as we know it are at stake here and you're both acting ridiculous!" Queen Butterfly roared. She was getting tired of Glossaryck's unnecessary teasing and Rhombulus's temper tantrums as the ending result.

"Mhhhhhhh mhhhhh meehhhhgh mehhhhh mhhhhhh mehhhh mehhhhhhhhhhhhh."(Queen Butterfly is right. You guys need to help us set up a system to keep watch over Hekapoo. If something bad happens one of us might have to intervene in some way.) Lekmet suggested.

"That's what I was trying to say in the first place. We will all split up the shifts. Everyone is going spend a few hours each day. I will take the early early morning shift." Glossaryck said. He was referring to midnight up to six in the morning.

"I will take early afternoons." Omnitraxus Prime called out quickly.

"Night shift!" Rhombulus bellowed.

"Late Mornings please." Queen Butterfly huffed being one of the last from the group of Commissioners to pick.

"Mhhhh mhhh mehhhh." (I'm just the emergency replacement.) Lekmet chuckled. He was to old and tired to stay awake for too long.

"It's settled then. Rhombulus your taking the first night watch."Glossaryck muttered without enthusiasm. He was a little skeptical of Rhombulus and his lack of smart ideology.

"Yes children." Rhombulus nodded his head innocently.

The man baby was already planning on intervening in the process without actually being there as Glossaryck instructed. Personally Rhombulus didn't favor Ludo in the slightest and found the Avarian to be a crappy match for the scissor enforcer. He had a certain demon in mind that he thought would be a better match for Hekapoo. The man baby planned on summoning him after the rest of the commission left him to his watch.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
